Envy
Envy (エンヴィー, Enbī) jest jednym z głównych antagonistów w mandze i anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Envy jest prominentnym członkiem siedmiu homunculusów z mocą zmiany kształtu, której używa do szpiegowania lub podszywania się pod ludzi, oraz bezwzględnym i wrogim sadystą, który lubi dręczyć ludzi. Biografia Pierwsze wydarzenia Envy pojawia się po raz pierwszy podczas zamieszek zorganizowanych przez homunculusów w mieście Lior. Został tam wezwany przez Lust, aby podszywać się pod ojca Cornello, oszukańczego kapłana i pionka homunculusów, którego wcześniej Lust zabiła. Wcielanie się w Cornello przez Envy'ego umożliwia homunculusom pogłębianie chaosu w mieście, ponieważ potrzebują ogromnego rozlewu krwi w tym regionie, który znajduje się w punkcie ogólnokrajowego kręgu transmutacyjnego, który Sloth kopie w całym kraju Amestris, zgodnie z rozkazami Ojca. Envy pojawia się później wraz z Lust w Piątym Laboratorium Alchemicznym w stolicy Central City, w którym homunculusy przeprowadzają eksperymenty na Kamieniu Filozoficznym. Główni bohaterowie, Edward i Alphonse Elric wkradli się do laboratorium i odkryli, co się dzieje, więc Lust i Envy wkraczają, zabijając laboratoryjnych strażników, których Edward właśnie pokonał i którzy mieli zamiar ujawnić kluczowe informacje. Nokautują Edwarda po złożeniu tajemniczych uwag, że jest dla nich cenną ofiarą, i ostatecznie wysadzają laboratorium w powietrze, aby zniszczyć dowody. Po wydarzeniach w Piątym Laboratorium podpułkownik Maes Hughes, przyjaciel Elriców, odkrywa tajny cel homunculusów, przez co Envy jest zmuszony do zabicia go, podszywając się pod żonę Hughesa, Gracię. Podczas przeprowadzania badań w Centralnej Kwaterze Wojskowej, Envy odkrywa, że najlepszy przyjaciel Hughesa i znany pułkownik - Płomienny Alchemik Roy Mustang, bada sprawę morderstwa, w związku z czym Envy wrabia podporucznik Marię Ross, jedną z podwładnych Hughesa, przez co została aresztowana. Mustang następnie potajemnie organizuje ucieczkę Marii Ross z więzienia i sprawia, że wszyscy wierzą, że spalił ją żywcem, podczas gdy on faktycznie organizuje jej ucieczkę z kraju, mając nadzieję, że wyciągnie prawdziwego winowajcę z ukrycia. Po krótkim dochodzeniu Envy dowiaduje się, że Barry the Chopper (drugi strażnik laboratorium, który uciekł) jest zamieszany w ucieczkę i domniemaną śmierć Marii Ross. Chcąc zabić wszystkich świadków swoich działań, Lust nakazuje Envy'emu i Gluttony'emu wytropić go, lecz zostają odnalezieni przez księcia Xing - Linga Yao i jego obrończynię Lan Fan, którzy są w stanie wyśledzić homunculusy, udowodniając, że mogą stanowić dla nich niemałe zagrożenie. Gdy zirytowany Envy próbuje ujawnić swoją prawdziwą formę, zostaje powstrzymany przez Pride'a, który każe im się wycofać. Tymczasem pułkownikowi Mustangowi udaje się zniszczyć Lust. Następnie Envy zostaje wysłany, aby schwytać doktora Tima Marcoh, Państwowego Alchemika, którego zmusił do kontynuowania badań podjętych w Piątym Laboratorium. Spotkanie z Ojcem Później bracia Elric, Ling Yao i Lan Fan, a także pułkownik Mustang opracowują plan schwytania homunculusów w celu wyciągnięcia od nich informacji. Po brutalnych walkach ze Scarem (Ishvarczykiem, który chce zemsty za ludobójstwo jego ojczyzny przez armię Amestris, i który zabija Państwowych Alchemików) i Wrathem, udaje im się zdobyć Gluttony'ego, lecz Envy przychodzi mu na ratunek i rozpoczyna się kolejna walka. W następnej bitwie Envy, Ling i Edward zostają przypadkowo pochłonięci przez Gluttony'ego i rzuceni w pustkę wymiarową w jego brzuchu. Tam Envy oznajmia, że doprowadził do wojny z Ishvarem, zmieniając się w pacyfistycznego żołnierza i zabijając dziecko z Ishvaru. Wiedząc, że Edward i Ling nie mają nadziei na ucieczkę, przybiera swoją prawdziwą formę, by ostatecznie ich zabić. Edward w końcu używa Kamienia Filozoficznego Envy'ego, aby przywrócić ich wszystkich do prawdziwego świata i dostają się do sali tronowej Ojca. Bracia Elric i Ling próbują z nim walczyć, ale szybko zostają ubezwłasnowolnieni, a Ling zostaje zamieniony w drugiego Greeda. Envy później przybiera postać żołnierza, by sprowadzić Elriców do Wratha. Pierwsza porażka Envy wznawia swoją pracę jako agent polowy, tym razem jako osobisty asystent Wratha. Kiedy szalony alchemik Solf J. Kimbley zostaje zwolniony z więzienia na rozkaz Wratha, Envy przekazuje mu odpowiednie instrukcje i Kamień Filozoficzny. Później Alphonse Elric, Tim Marcoh, Scar, księżniczka Xing - May Chang i dwie chimery wabią Envy'ego fałszywym donosem. Sadystyczny homunculus połyka przynętę i konfrontuje się z bohaterami, ale kilkukrotnie wpada w pułapki alchemiczne. Rozwścieczony Envy przyjmuje swoją potężniejszą formę i chwyta doktora Marcoh, któremu udaje się zniszczyć Kamień Filozoficzny, sprowadzając homunculusa do pierwotnej postaci, a następnie więżąc go w szklanej butelce. Scar następnie przekazuje Envy'ego May Chang i każe jej wrócić z nim do Xing, aby jej lud mógł skorzystać z jego wiedzy o Kamieniu Filozoficznym. Jednak homunculusowi udaje się ją przekonać, aby poszła do Centrali, mając nadzieję, że zastąpi innym Kamieniem Filozoficznym ten, który stracił. Ostateczna walka Podczas ostatniej bitwy May Chang i Envy wkradają się do Centralnej Komendy Głównej Wojska, zaatakowani przez żołnierzy z Briggs i przez dzikich, mniejszych homunculusów. W powstałym chaosie Envy'emu udaje się uciec z butelki i pochłania wystarczającą ilość homunculusów, aby odzyskać pełnię sił. Następnie atakuje May z zamiarem zabicia jej, lecz jednak natyka się na Edwarda Elrica, Scara, chimery, pułkownika Mustanga i jego podwładną Rizę Hawkeye. Radosny Envy popełnia błąd, ujawniając, że zabił Maesa Hughesa, wywołując przez to u Mustanga żądzę zemsty. Envy, nie mogąc się równać z potężnym Płomiennym Alchemikiem, zostaje spalony kilka razy. Nawet powrót do swojej potężniejszej postaci czyni go łatwiejszym celem i jest zmuszony do ucieczki do labiryntu w podziemnej kryjówce Ojca. Przekształca się w Mustanga, by oszukać porucznik Hawkeye, ale udaje jej się jego oszukać i strzela do niego kilkakrotnie pistoletem i karabinem. Kiedy udaje mu się ją schwytać, Mustang interweniuje i spala go, aż zostaje tylko jego pasożytnicza forma. Gdy Mustang ma zamiar go ostatecznie wykończyć, Edward i Scar interweniują, a Ed chwyta pasożytniczego homunculusa metalowym ramieniem. Edwardowi, Scarowi i Hawkeye udaje się przekonać Mustanga, aby się uspokoił, ku obrzydzeniu Envy'ego. Zaczyna drwić z nich i próbuje przypomnieć im o nienawiści między nimi, aby zmusić ich do walki, ale Edward ostatecznie wprost mu mówi, że Envy zwyczajnie zazdrości ludziom ich wewnętrznej siły. Envy, zniesmaczony tym, że ten, którym najbardziej gardzi, odkrył jego największe źródło wstydu, ucieka i popełnia samobójstwo, wyrywając z ciała swój Kamień Filozoficzny i rozbijając go. Potem rozpada się w proch ze łzami w oczach, życząc powodzenia Edwardowi. Charakterystyka Wygląd Envy wygląda jak androgyniczny mężczyzna w późnej młodości, o długich ciemnych włosach i fioletowych oczach, ubrany w czarne szaty powszechne wśród homunculusów (w serialu anime z 2003 roku ma ciemnozielone włosy). Ma czerwone linie na całym ciele, w tym czerwony trójkąt na opasce na czole, a jego znak Uroborosa znajduje się na lewym udzie.﻿ Humanoidalna postać Envy'ego nie jest jednak jego prawdziwą. Jego prawdziwa postać wygląda jak gigantyczny, zielony gadzi potwór z ośmioma kończynami, podobnie jak bazyliszek, z długimi czarnymi włosami przebiegającymi wzdłuż szyi oraz humanoidalną twarzą z nosem i kwadratowymi zębami, utrzymując czerwony trójkąt na czole. Ma dwie pary ludzkich rąk w przedniej części ciała i dwie ludzkie nogi przykucnięte jak jaszczurka na tylnej części, kolczasty grzbiet, długi ogon i rozciągliwy język. Jego górna część ciała pokryta jest łysymi, udręczonymi twarzami (i niektórymi częściami górnej części ciała) tych, których dusze zostały wykorzystane do stworzenia Kamienia Filozoficznego. Pozbawiony wszelkiej mocy, Envy wraca do swojej pierwotnej, bezsilnej postaci. Zachowuje aspekt ohydnego, gadziego potwora; ale staje się bardzo mały, traci wszystkie ludzkie rysy i przypomina bardziej pijawkę, mającą ostre zwierzęce zęby i duże oczy. Nadal jednak może używać przednich łap jak rąk. Osobowość Envy jest uparty, arogancki, samolubny, nienawistny, głośno mówiący i nieprzyjemny do tego stopnia, że obraża Lust, jej bezpośrednią przełożoną, kiedy jest krytykowany. Jest on także najokrutniejszym, najbardziej bezdusznym, złośliwym, pogardliwym, nieposłusznym i najbardziej sadystycznym homunculusem. Chociaż w większości przypadków działa w sposób zabawny i pozornie przyjazny, jest to tylko fasada. Envy bardzo mocno gardzi ludźmi, których uważa za żałosnych, bezużytecznych i zwyczajnie gorszych. Nigdy nie waha się głośno wypowiadać swojej opinii, kpiąc z ludzkości za to, że wierzy, iż jest potężna i rozkoszuje się perspektywą udowodnienia, jak bardzo się mylą. Ta skrajna pogarda idzie w parze z jego równie ekstremalną zarozumiałością. W rzeczywiści, Envy nie może znieść tego, że nie panuje nad sytuacją i szybko traci kontrolę nad sobą, gdy zostaje pokonany przez „karaluchy”. Zawsze też narzeka i marudzi, gdy jego wrogowie „nie grają uczciwie”, podczas gdy on sam zawsze posługuje się najróżniejszymi sztuczkami, jakie może wymyślić. Envy lubi poniżać ludzi i dokuczać im. Uwielbia też dręczyć swoje ofiary, bawiąc się ich uczuciami i więziami tak często, jak to możliwe, wykorzystując to, aby zagrozić zakładnikom tym, czego najbardziej się boją. Uwielbia także drwić z ludzi i zwracać ich przeciwko sobie, nawołując ich do pragnienia zemsty. Wreszcie widok ludzi, którzy wypracowują swoje różnice, pogarsza go bez końca. Nienawiść i pogarda Envy'ego wobec ludzi wynikają z zazdrości o wewnętrzną siłę, jaką posiadają. Głęboko w swoim sercu zazdrości ludziom ich solidarności i wolnej woli, czego tak bardzo brakuje homunculusom (odzwierciedlając w ten sposób Grzech Główny, z którego się narodził). Envy jest do tego wstydliwy i nigdy tego nie ujawnia, ani nawet nie daje najmniejszej wskazówki. Kiedy Edward dowiaduje się o jego prawdziwych uczuciach, nazywa to „najwyższą zniewagą”. Moce i umiejętności Envy posiada moc zmieniania kształtu w zwierzęta albo ludzi, jakich tylko może wymyślić. Wygląda na to, że może zmienić kształt na dowolny pod wielkość i ciężar swojej prawdziwej formy, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest ona naprawdę wielka. Przydaje się to do szpiegowania, infiltracji, a nawet do szybkiego podróżowania, jeśli przybrał postać istoty takiej jak koń. Envy potrafi mówić w każdej postaci, a także częściowo zmieniać kształt, przekształcając ramiona w liny, ostrza, a nawet węże, którymi może manipulować jak prawdziwymi. Wykorzystuje również tę moc, aby wydłużyć swoje kończyny jak macki, aby uderzyć wrogów lub ich złapać, a następnie powoli ich ściskać lub rzucać w dowolne miejsce (udowodnił, że jest w stanie wchłonąć ciała poprzez swoje „macki”, chociaż pełny zakres tej umiejętności pozostaje niejasny). Nawet w swojej domyślnej, humanoidalnej postaci, waga Envy'ego jest taka sama jak jego prawdziwej postaci, co daje mu ogromną siłę i wytrzymałość. I pomimo wagi jest bardzo szybki, skoczny i zwinny. Podobnie jak inne homunculusy, potrafi zregenerować nawet śmiertelne rany, o ile w Kamieniu Filozoficznym pozostała wystarczająca ilość energii. Jednak pomimo swoich mocy i siły ma niewielkie umiejętności w walce, dzięki czemu słabsi, ale bardziej wykwalifikowani wojownicy mogą łatwo zdobyć nad nim przewagę. W swojej prawdziwej postaci Envy może maksymalnie wykorzystać swoją siłę i staje się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny, będąc w stanie zmiażdżyć kamień swoimi łapami, ogonem lub szczękami. Potrafi także manipulować ludzkimi szczątkami, które pokrywają jego ciało, sprawiając, że pojawiają się i znikają, a także wydłużyć język, by używać go jak harpunu lub liny. W swojej pierwotnej postaci pozostaje mu jedynie zdolność stopienia kończyn z materią organiczną i ciałem, co pozwala mu przejąć kontrolę nad atakowanym osobą. Nie jest on jednak w stanie stopić się z minerałami i materią nieorganiczną. Ciekawostki * Envy jest niezwykle popularną postacią, która plasuje się wyżej w ankiecie wśród fanów niż jakikolwiek inny homunculus, dzięki czemu jest najbardziej popularny. ** W drugiej ankiecie popularności Envy zajął 5 miejsce. Arakawa wyraziła zdziwienie, że Envy był w stanie uzyskać tak wysoką pozycję. * Envy wydawał się mieć bliską więź z Lust, ponieważ jest ona jednym z niewielu humunculusów, z którymi regularnie rozmawia w przyjazny sposób. Po tym, jak pułkownik Mustang zabił Lust, Envy protestuje przeciwko decyzji Wratha, aby pozwolić Mustangowi i jego podwładnym żyć, mówiąc, że zabili ją i zrobili z nich głupców (sugerując, że jest naprawdę zaniepokojony śmiercią Lust). * W anime Brotherhood Envy ma swój moment, w którym przełamuje czwartą ścianę. Po zakończeniu rozmowy z Zampano kamera zbliża się do twarzy Envy'ego wpatrującego się bezpośrednio w widzów, mówiąc im, że „robi się ciekawie”. * Ubranie Envy'ego wydaje się być częścią jegp ciała. Kiedy zmienia kształt, jego ubrania zmieniają się wraz z nim, a nawet znikają, gdy Envy staje się zwierzęciem. W pewnym momencie widać, że ma na sobie zwykły płaszcz, który wydaje się być zwyczajnym ubraniem, które się nie zmieniło, a nawet odleciał, gdy zmienił się w psa. * Pomijając Pride'a (który może rosnąć na dużo większą skalę niż Envy, ale jego wielkość jest zbyt zależna od światła), Envy jest największym homunculusem, którego prawdziwa forma jest zbliżona rozmiarowo do budynku. * W wielu scenach drugiego anime włosy Envy'ego mają zielonkawy odcień, choć znacznie ciemniejszy. Najprawdopodobniej odnosi się to do pierwszego anime, w którym włosy Envy'ego są zielone, a nie czarne tak jak w mandze. To i zielony kolor włosów w jego potwornej postaci może być również subtelną metaforą powiedzenia „zielony z zazdrości”. * Choć wydawali się sprzeczać ze sobą, Envy i Greed podzielali dwie wspólne preferencje: obaj woleliby unikać walki, jeśli to możliwe, i obaj cieszyli się dobrym wyglądem swojej ludzkiej postaci. ** Bliskość Envy'ego do Lust i podobieństwo do Greeda mają sens, ponieważ zazdrość i pożądanie są podobnymi grzechami, a zazdrość idzie w parze z chciwością. * Envy jest jedynym homunculusem innym niż człowiek, poza Ojcem, który pojawia się w każdej porze roku. * Podczas gdy Pride nie pamięta nic ze swojego życia po powrocie do swojej prawdziwej formy, Envy ma wszystkie wspomnienia nienaruszone. Nie wiadomo, czy Envy jest zdolny do starzenia się w tej formie, podobnie jak Pride. Galeria Plik:Jealous.jpg|Prawdziwa forma Envy'ego Plik:Envy (1).jpg|Normalna forma Envy'ego Plik:Tumblr l9mk2iGyAj1qbn7ob.png|Jedna z najbardziej niesławnych transformacji Envy'ego Plik:Fma42-39.jpg|Envy i Bradley Zobacz też * Envy (2003) Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Bez płci Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Szpiedzy Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Wrabiacze Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Ochroniarze en:Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Gnębiciele